Blind Date
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Bad title, I know, but this has been haunting me for a few days. Rated for reasons and title may change later
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's something that has been haunting me for a few days. Enjoy the first chapter, rated for reasons, AU and slight OOC.**_

Marco Diaz sat outside his house, a bored expression on his face as he watched cars drive down the street. He sighed and shook his head, "You look like you've had better days, buddy," he looked up in annoyance and saw his friends Tom Lucitor and Oskar Greason walked up to him, "The socially awkward guy from eighth grade down in the dumps. But then again, you've looked worse,"

"Says the asshole who keeps bringing up eighth grade," Marco sighed and Tom chuckled, "Anyway, where's Lemons? He's not with you guys?"

"Blake's out with Jackie," Oskar answered before pulling Marco off the steps, "Speaking of that, we got a date for you tonight, buddy," Marco growled and rolled his eyes, "Ah don't be like that, Marco, we're trying to help our friend." Marco sighed and shook his head, "Well too bad, she's my girlfriend's friend and you're going to meet up with her at Michael's tonight at six,"

"Great…I can't wait," he turned and walked up the steps, "Just get the hell away from my house. I'll see Janna's friend tonight," the two nodded and Marco opened the door and stepped into the house and slammed the door behind him.

Marco sat at a table and looked around in slight annoyance, "Where is she? Those bastards said I'm going to meet up with her at six. Did they meant to say six thirty?" heard the door open, he looked up and saw a woman with reddish-brown hair step into the restaurant and began looking around before walking towards him.

She stopped in front of him and crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Marco?" Marco nodded and the woman sighed in disgust, "I don't know why Janna would set me up on a blind date with a Mexican mutt!' everyone in the restaurant stopped and looked at the two as the woman sat down across from him.

Marco grabbed his coat, stood up and began walking towards the door, "Well…I guess I'll be leaving now. You have a great evening. Bye," the woman looked back and watched as Marco walked out of the restaurant.

Marco sat in his car and slipped the key into the ignition and turned it and shifted the gear to drive. Before driving away, he heard someone tap on the window. He looked up and saw the familiar woman standing outside of his car. Groaning in annoyance, he opened the window slightly, "What?"

"Nothing, but you're my ride home."

Marco smirked and chuckled, "Have fun walking home," without waiting for a reply. He closed the window and drove away.

Marco pulled up in front of a bar and packed his car. He sighed and shook his head, "I know my friends mean well, but I really wish they'd stop setting me up on these blind dates. Every one of them were the same. They look at me, call me a Mexican mutt and I end up leaving them behind." He looked up at the neon sign and smirked, "Well…that's nothing a cold beer can't fix," he climbed out of the vehicle and walked towards the front door of the bar.

Marco sat at an empty booth, a pitcher of beer in front of him and a half empty glass in his hand, "That's a lot of beer for one person," he looked up and saw a blonde-haired, blue eyed woman around his age sitting across from him.

He groaned and shook his head, "And who the hell are you? The damn beer police?" the woman frowned and Marco sighed, "I'm sorry Miss, I've had a rotten evening and I want to try and forget it," he looked up and slightly smiled, "How about you join me for a drink or two. I mean I just lashed out at you and I think this is the very least I can do to make it up to you," the woman faintly smiled and nodded before picking up a glass and poured herself a drink, "My name's Marco Diaz,"

"Star Butterfly," Marco looked at her and Star frowned and arched a brow, "What? You gave me your name, so I figured I'd give you mine,"

"You…you're not going to call me a Mexican mutt?"

"Why would I do that? You seem like a nice guy, even though you did call me the damn beer police," Marco frowned and Star giggled, "But hey, I suppose I was a little rude, so I say we were even," Marco chuckled and shook his head, "So…what happened? Why would you assume I'd call you something like that?"

"It's a rather long story, but I'll try to summarize it as best as I can. I don't have a great social life and the friends that I do have tend to set me up on blind dates every week and every time I go to them, the woman sees that I'm Latino…well half Latino and they call me a mutt," Star frowned and Marco chuckled as he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "I love my friends, they're awesome, but sometimes I want them to stop with these blind dates."

"I know how you feel," Marco looked at her and Star shook her, "Not the Mexican mutt comment, going to a blind date. My friends have been trying to help me and every time I go, the guy is usually an asshole and…well I really wished they let me be and choose who I date." The two sat in silence, drinking their beer.

Marco looked up and slightly smirked, "Hey," Star looked up in confusion as Marco stood up, "Since I'm sure I'm going to get hell tomorrow for leaving my date like that, would you like to come to my place and watch some movies and I could make us some of my famous nachos?"

Star slightly smiled and began teasing him, "Are you sure that's all you want to do Mr. Diaz? Are you sure you don't want to jump the sack?"

"Give me some credit, Goldilocks, I'm not that type of guy," he held out his hand and smirked, "So…would you like to come to my place for a movie and maybe some nachos? I mean it's fine if you don't, but from the looks of things, we've both been having rather shitty days and…" Star smiled and took hold of Marco's hand before standing up.

She looked at him and arched a brow, "Are you going to be okay to drive? We were drinking,"

"Don't worry, Star, I'm not that drunk," Marco assure before the two of them left the bar and walked over to Marco's car.

 _ **Obvious Starco story in development here. This is the first chapter of something I hope will be great. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**RobLebron: Just teasing him. Keep reading to see what I have instore for them.**_

 _ **Johana: Yeah, it's going to be solely focus on Starco.**_

 _ **Guest: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **StarcoFan131313: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. More is coming soon enough.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: Thanks. Let's hope. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the second chapter everyone.**_

Star and Marco sat in the darkened living room with the light of the TV screen. Star yawned and Marco checked the time on his phone, "Heh, after two in the morning. Do you want me to call you a cab?" Star frowned and Marco arched a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"I uh…I don't entirely trust cabs…I um…I was in an accident when I was little with my parents and…we were in a cab and we were all fine, but I haven't gotten into one since," Marco frowned and Star stood up, "I'll be fine walking home," before she could walk away, she felt Marco grab hold of her hand and she looked down.

Marco stood up and shook his head, "You know as well as I do that it's not safe in this city at night. And since we've both been drinking since we got here and are now clearly drunk, you can crash here tonight," Star's eyes widened and Marco slightly smirked, "You can sleep in my room, I'll just crash on the couch,"

"Marco…I could sleep down here. I mean it is your house,"

Marco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "You're right, it is my house, and as my guest, I insist you sleep in my room and I'll sleep down here," Marco led her towards the stairs, "C'mon Star, I wouldn't feel right if you slept on the couch while I slept on the bed," Star sighed and shook her head as they walked up the stairs.

Star walked into the room and collapsed onto the bed. Marco smirked and walked over to her and pulled the covers over her, "Alright, the bathroom's down the hall and if you need anything feel free to wake me,"

"Thanks Marco," Star yawned and nuzzled deeper into the covers, "Sorry for stealing your bed," Marco shook his head before turning around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Marco turned the TV off and laid down on the couch, yawned and closed his eyes and a smirk crossed his lips, "Well…I know Janna's going to chew me out tomorrow," he turned on his side and fell asleep.

The sun peered through the window and Marco opened his eyes to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He groaned and sat up as he heard the floorboards to the stairs creak. He looked up and saw Star walking down the stairs, rubbing her eyes, "Who is it?"

"It's probably my executioner," Star looked at him and Marco chuckled as he stood up, "I told you last night that I'm going to get hell for leaving my date like that and her friend is here to rip my head off," he turned and walked over towards the door.

Opening the door, he saw his friend Janna Ordonia standing on the front step, glaring at him, "What the hell is wrong with you Marco? Why would you leave Hope at the restaurant like that?" she looked up and saw Star standing by the stairs, "And who the hell is this?"

"In order, what is it that set me off on blind dates? Why did I leave them behind?"

"It's because you say they'd call you Mexican mutt and…oh…Hope called you that, huh?"

Marco smirked and nodded, "Loud enough for everyone in the restaurant to hear and catch their attention. I wasn't going to stay when the first thing she said was she didn't know why you'd set her up with a Mexican mutt."

Janna sighed and frowned as she shook her head, "Okay, I guess I should've warned her about that. We all know how sensitive you are about your Latino heritage and how easily triggered you can get if someone calls you that." Marco nodded again, "Anyway, who's your friend?"

"Star Butterfly," Marco looked back and nodded her over and Star nodded before walking towards them, "I met her at the bar last night after I left your friend at the restaurant and after yelling at her for making a simple joke, I apologized, we had a few drinks and came back here to watch some movies and enjoy some nachos."

"And she didn't call you that?"

"No, I wouldn't do something like that," Star sighed and shook her head, "I had a bad day too and I went to the bar to get over it and I saw Marco sitting at a booth by himself with a pitcher of beer and I decided to join him."

Marco sighed and looked at Janna and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, they heard a light growling sound and they looked at Star as her face reddened, "Hungry?" Star shamelessly nodded and Marco chuckled, "Yeah, me too. How about we go out and get some breakfast?"

"Yeah," Star smiled and nodded.

Marco nodded and looked back at Janna, "Look Janna, I'm sorry I left your friend like that, but you and the others know I hate being set up on blind dates, especially if they refer to me as a Mexican mutt. And now if you will be so kind as to leave, we're about to go out and get some breakfast," Janna nodded before turning around and walked away from the house.

Janna stood in front of her friends Jackie Thomas, Leah Greene, Blake Lemons, Tom and Oskar and they stared at her in disbelief. Jackie sighed and shook her head, "Hold on, you're telling us that Marco, our socially awkward Marco, left Hope, went to a bar and met someone…and they actually got along?"

"From the look of things, yeah, they look like they've been getting along just fine," Janna answered and faint smirk crossed her lips as she rubbed her hands together, "And now all we have to do is make sure nothing happens between the two," the others nodded in agreement.

Star and Marco sat at a booth in a small diner, talking and laughing as they ate. Star looked down at her phone and sighed before setting the fork down and standing up, "Well I need to get home. Thanks for breakfast,"

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, I actually live right around the corner," Star smiled and shook her head, "Thanks for the offer though."

She turned and got ready to walk away, "Hey wait," she stopped and looked back in confusion to see Marco scribbling on a napkin before handing it to her. She took it and looked down in confusion, "My number. In case your friends decide to set you up with an asshole again,"

Star softly smiled before picking up a napkin and pulled a pen from her purse and began scribbling on the napkin. She looked up and handed it to Marco and smiled, "Just in case your friends set you up with someone who calls you a Mexican mutt," Marco took the napkin and looked down at the numbers written on it before he felt Star kiss his cheek. He looked up in surprise and Star smiled and began walking away, "Thanks again Marco,"

Marco watched as Star walked out of the diner and turned and walked down the street. He chuckled and shook his head as he shoved the napkin into his pocket and stood up, "She's different, I'll give her that much," he walked up to the cashier and paid for their meal before turning and walking out of the diner.

Star walked through the front door of her house and was greeted by a Labrador puppy, "Hey Bella, did you miss me?" the puppy barked and began running around Star's feet and Star smiled, "I'm sorry, but I went to the bar last night and I met someone," the puppy stopped barking and looked up at its owner in confusion and Star lightly laughed, "No, he isn't like the guys Sabrina, Chantelle and Andrea set me up with, he was actually nice. He even offered to let me sleep in his bed last night while he slept on the couch," she sat down and the puppy jumped on her lap and she began petting it.

Marco pulled up in front of his house and saw his friends sitting on the front step. He sighed before parking his car and stepped out of the vehicle, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Mr. Stud," Tom smirked and Marco rolled his eyes, "Janna told us there was a pretty blonde here with you this morning. Where've you been hiding her this whole time, buddy?"

"I'm sure Janna also mentioned that I met her at the bar last night, so I haven't been hiding anyone," he walked past them and opened the door to his house, "Well since you guys are here, you might as well come in for a while," they nodded before standing up and followed Marco into the house.

 _ **Wow, this second chapter didn't take very long for me to get out. I've got something planned for the third chapter, this is just a simple buildup for what I have planned. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everything thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guest: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone.**_

Star sighed as she scratched her puppy's back and the puppy wagged its tail. Hearing her phone go off, she reached in her purse and pulled it out before she began reading the message, "Hey, how are you feeling? Marco," she sighed and softly smiled before she replied, "I'm fine, how are you? Are your friends setting you up on a blind date?" she hit the send button and waited for a few minutes.

Her phone went off and she looked down at her new message, "No, but they are dragging me to a karaoke bar later at Main and instead of being the odd one out, I was wondering if you'd like to come along," she smiled and ran her fingers across the screen, "Yeah, sounds fun. I'll meet up with you and your friends later," she put her phone away and stood up before scratching the puppy behind its ear, "I have a date with Marco, Bella," the puppy barked and Star smiled before turning and walked up the stairs.

Marco walked into the living room and saw his friends looking down at his phone, wide grins crossing their faces, "What the hell are you guys doing with my phone?" he walked up to them and took the phone and looked down at the string of messages with wide eyes, "What did you guys do?"

"What? We invited Star to a karaoke bar," Janna smirked and Marco glared at her, "And you wouldn't tell her that your friends sent those messages. One of two things will happen, she'll either think you're lying or she'll hate you and she had been the only person outside of us not to insult you,"

"I hate you six so much right now,"

"Don't be like that buddy," Blake chuckled and hit his back, "We're doing you a favor here,"

Marco groaned and Jackie smiled, "C'mon Marco, it isn't a good idea to stand a date up. It's bad enough you left Hope like…"

"She called me a Mexican mutt!" the six flinched and Marco sighed and shook his head, "But…you're right, I can't stand Star up like that. Just remind me to kick your asses later," the six smirked and nodded.

The eight adults met up in front of the establishment and Star walked up to Marco, "Hey Marco, thanks for inviting me out with you and your friends, but why a karaoke bar?"

Marco glared at his friends and narrowed his eyes as they smiled and shrugged their shoulders and he sighed, "Because my friends thought it would be a good idea. My buddy Oskar here thinks he can sing when in reality the only thing he can do is put people to sleep,"

"Oh…well let's go," she walked into the building and Marco glared at his friends before following her and they soon followed too.

The eight adults sat at a table and ate and drank as they listened to a patron sing into the microphone set on the stage. The song soon ended and the woman walked down off the stage and a man in a suit walked up to the microphone and smirked, "All right, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for karaoke roulette. For those of you who are unfamiliar with the rules, behind every chair there is an envelope, in that envelope is an assigned number and our personal DJ will say a random number and that lucky number will be our next singer," everyone turned and retrieved the envelopes behind the chairs.

The patrons looked up and heard the DJ speak, "And tonight's lucky number is 31,"

Everyone looked around and Marco groaned before standing up, "Marco," he looked at the blonde woman beside him and Star gave him a confused look, "You're not leaving in the middle of this date, are you?" he held up his number and Star's blue eyes widened and a smile formed across her lips, "You're going to sing?" Marco nodded before walking away from the table and up to the stage.

Marco walked onto the stage and took the microphone from the man before handing him his number and the man walked off the stage. Marco looked at the crowd and swallowed hard as music began playing.

" _Take the night  
and darken everything around me  
call the clouds  
and listen closely I'm lost without you._

 _Call your name every day  
when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallen down  
but I'll rise above this, rise above this._

 _Hate your mind  
regrets are better left unspoken.  
For all we know  
this void will grow._

 _And everything's in vain  
distressing you don't leave me open  
feels so right.  
But I'll end this all before it gets me._

 _Call your name every day  
when I feel so helpless.  
I'm fallen down  
but I'll rise above this, rise above this._

 _Call your name every day  
when I seem so helpless  
I'm fallen down  
But I'll rise above this, rise above this now._" Everyone looked on as music continued play.

Star looked at Marco's friends in surprise and pointed towards the stage, "He can sing?"

"Heh, surprised?" Janna smirked, "Some of the girls who called him Mexican mutt must feel pretty stupid right now." Star nodded and looked back up at the stage.

" _I'll mend myself before it gets me  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
I'll mend myself before it gets me!_

 _Call your name every day  
when I'm feeling helpless  
I'm fallen down  
but I'll rise above this, rise above this._

 _Forty-eight ways to say  
that I'm feeling helpless  
I'm fallen down  
and I'll rise above this, rise above this  
rise above this, rise above this now._" Marco walked off the staged and walked back up to his friends and sat down next to Star.

After a few more drinks and listening to a few more people sing, the patrons stood up and headed towards the door. Walking out of the building, Janna, Jackie, Leah, Oskar, Tom and Blake turned and walked away from the two, "You two have fun," Blake smirked.

Marco sighed and shook his head before looking at Star and slightly smiled, "Do you need a ride home?" Star smiled and nodded before the two of them walked to his car.

The car pulled up in front of Star's house and Star smiled before unfastening her seat belt, "That was fun,"

"Heh, glad you enjoyed yourself. I'll see you around,"

Star smiled and leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek, surprising him, "I'll see you later, and maybe next time I can hear you sing again," she climbed out of the car and ran up the steps and opened the front door.

Marco watched as the door closed and he chuckled and shook his head, "Well…that could've gone better, but I'm not complaining," turning the key, he put the gear in drive and began driving away.

 _ **I had something different planned, but I wanted to get this out for some reason. Song that was used is Rise Above This by Seether, not owned by me. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**JJmmmmmlol: No, she's not going to do that, that's the lazy-man way. But there will be drama between the two. I'm not going to make it all sunshine and happy for them. In fact.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sat on the couch in her living room with Bella laying on her lap. Star smiled and scratched the puppy behind the ear as she watched TV. She looked down at her phone and heard her puppy whimper. She looked down and smiled, "He'll call, I'm just being paranoid. He isn't like the other guys," the puppy barked and Star chuckled and shook her head, "Yeah, I know Bella,"

Marco paced his room and stared at his phone. Hearing the door opened, he looked up with narrowed eyes to see Tom, Oskar and Blake walking into his room, "How the hell did you guys get into my house?"

"Relax buddy, your front door was unlocked so we decided to see if our good buddy is still alive," Blake answered and Marco rolled his eyes. The three looked down at the phone in his hand and Blake shook his head, "Dude, you're acting like a high schooler. Call her and ask her out,"

Marco sighed before running his fingers across the screen and held the phone up to his ear. After a few seconds of silence, Marco smirked, "Hey Star, it's Marco,"

The three friends smirked and rolled their eyes, " _Hey Marco,_ " Marco heard Star's voice say in an excited manner, " _What's up?_ "

"Well…you see Estrella, I have a problem," the three friends looked at Marco as he rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled, "You see…I have a reservation for two at Michael's and I don't have anyone to go with." The three snickered and shook their eyes.

Marco heard Star giggle on the other end, " _Really? You're going to use an excuse older than both of us?_ " she continued to giggle and Marco nervously chuckled, " _Do you want to try again?_ "

"I would…but I can't think of anything that wouldn't sound cheesy," Marco sighed and shook his head, "So…would you like to go out tonight?"

" _Sure…I'll see you tonight,_ " Marco smirked and ended the call.

He put the phone in his back as Tom, Oskar and Blake began laughing. Marco sighed and shook his head before staring at the three, "Like you idiots never used an old line like that," they continued to snicker and Marco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. You guys better go see your girlfriends,"

"We'll do that buddy," Tom smirked, smacking Marco on his back, "But not because you told us to, but because we have to tell them this hilarious story," the three turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind them and Marco rolled his eyes.

Star stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. Entering her room, she closed the door and began getting undressed when her phone began ringing. Confused, she answered it, "Hello?"

" _Star,_ " she heard her mother's voice and her eyes, " _Your father and I need you to come by, we need to talk to you,_ " Star quickly ended the call and got dressed before running out of the room and down the stairs and out of the house.

Star pulled up in front of her parents' house and quickly climbed out of the car and ran up to the front door. Opening the door, she rushed inside and saw her parents sitting on the couch, "Mom, dad? What's wrong? Why did you call me here?"

"Dear, you remember Alfonzo Dolittle," her mother said and Star looked at the loveseat and saw a familiar face smirking at her, "It will appear he would like to try and date you again, dear,"

Star groaned and shook her head, "Alfonzo, I told you that I don't want to date you," she then looked at her parents and sighed, "And you called me over here to try and set me up on a blind date? Have you tow been talking to my friends?" her parents frowned and Alfonzo arched a brow, "I thought something had happened to you guys. You don't call your daughter to set her up on a blind date like this. You call if something happened, or if someone is coming over, maybe invite her to dinner once in a…" she paused and her eyes widened before she turned and ran out of the house.

She approached her vehicle and looked down and groaned at the slashed tires, "Damn!" she took out her phone and ran her fingers across the screen before holding it up to her ear.

" _Hey, this is Marco. I'm busy right now, so you know what to do,_ " a beep assaulted her ear and she ended the call.

She sighed and shook her head, "Straight to voicemail. He must have his phone off," she turned and walked back to the house.

Marco sat at a table in the restaurant and he looked at the door. He sighed and looked down at his watch, "Is she running late? I hope she's okay," he looked back up at the door and continued to wait.

Star sat in the living room of her parents' house while her parents and Alfonzo talked. She groaned and shook her head, "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I had a date tonight dad and because of your little stunt, my tires got slashed and I can't get a hold of the guy," Star hissed and her parents flinched, "I mean I was going to tell you guys. We met up at a bar after I had a terrible date with this guy Ferguson and he had a bad date himself. I made a joke, he snapped before apologizing and he offered me a drink. He invited me back to his place for some movies and nachos and when it was getting late, he offered me his bed while he slept on the couch and…"

"Dear, why don't you just call him," her mother suggested and she looked up with narrowed eyes, "Or maybe the place where you were supposed the meet," Star's eyes widened as she took her phone out, stood up and walked out of the room.

Marco sighed before standing up and walked towards the door, "Sir," he looked up and saw a waiter looking at him in confusion, "You didn't order anything. Are you all right, sir?"

"Yeah, but my date didn't show up, and I wouldn't want to look like an idiot any longer," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a ten-dollar bill, "Here's for the tips you probably missed out on tonight," the waiter took the bill and Marco walked out of the restaurant with his hands shoved in his pockets, "I thought she was different. She sure had me fooled,"

The phone rang and the waiter picked it up, "Hello, thank you for calling Michael's, how may I help you?"

" _Um…hi, I'm looking for someone…Marco Diaz,_ " the waiter went silent before the conversation continued, " _I was supposed to meet with him there and something came up and I was wondering if he's there,_ "

"Miss…he just left," the line went silent again and the waiter sighed, "I'm sorry, maybe you can try calling him," the call ended and the waiter sighed before hanging up the phone.

Marco pulled up in front of his house and saw Janna, Jackie, Leah, Oskar, Tom and Blake sitting on the front step. He sighed as he climbed out of his car and up the stairs, "Hey Mr. Smooth, we heard what you…" before Janna could finish, Marco pushed past his friends and walked into his house before closing the door and locking it, "…was it something I said?"

Marco walked up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut behind him before sitting down on the bed. His shoulders slumped over and he hung his head before taking a deep breath and shook his head, "Well…at least she never called me a Mexican mutt…that's something, right?" he put his arms behind his head and laid back, looking up at the ceiling, "I can't even get a date on my own. The ones my friends pick for me always call me a mutt and the one I actually like…damn,"

Star walked back into the living room and her parents looked up, "Is everything all right dear?"

"No mom, I can't get a hold of Marco," Star sighed and shook his head, "Look…can you guys just take me home. I'll have a tow truck pick my car up tomorrow." Her parents frowned and nodded before ushering Alfonzo out of the house and the family of three walked out of the house.

Star walked through the front door and Bella ran up to her, barking and wagging her tail. Star sadly smiled before kneeling and patted the puppy on the head, "Hey Bella, I'm sorry I ran out like that," Bella began whimpering and Star sighed, "No, I didn't make it to the date and I couldn't get a hold of Marco, but I'm going to go see him tomorrow and try to explain everything to him," Bella licked her cheek and Star lightly smiled and she continued to pet the puppy.

 _ **Well, some conflict between the two is slowly in the making. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, but what isn't overdone in this world anymore? Like I said, I wasn't going to make it entirely happy sunshine for them, I wanted to add drama.**_

 _ **Oracle6044: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. And in case anyone was wondering. I couldn't have had him call Star, otherwise that would've put a halt on my plans for the story, so just go with it.**_

Star walked down the street with a deep frown crossing her lips and her eyes were red and puffy. She walked up the steps leading to Marco's house and knocked on the door. She heard the locks tumble and saw the knob turn as the door opened and Janna stepped out of the house, "Uh…hi Janna, is Marco here? I mean it is his house and…"

"Yeah, he's here, but the question is why are you here?" Star frowned and Janna narrowed her eyes, "He waited for you at the restaurant last night. You're the first person he actually liked and you go and stand him up and make him look like an idiot,"

"Look, it's a stupid story and I don't want to get into things right now. I need to see Marco and…"

"He doesn't want to see you and…" before Janna could finish, she was moved aside and Marco stood in front of Star.

The two stood in front of each other in silence. Marco broke the silence when he sighed and shook his head, "Okay Star, why are you here?" Star frowned and looked down, "If you didn't want to go on the date, all you had to do was say no, not make me look like a goddamn fool,"

"Marco, I'm sorry, I tried to call you last night, but your phone was off and then I tried calling the restaurant and they told me you had left and…"

"How about you tell me what happened instead of telling me what you tried to do," Star stared at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I mean you have a reasonable excuse, right?"

"Marco, it's not an excuse. A short time after you called me, my parents called and told me I needed to come over. I thought something had happened and…"

"Is this going anywhere?"

"Marco I'm trying to tell you that my parents tried to set me up on a blind date!" Star snapped and panted, "I haven't gotten a chance to tell them I met a guy and they tried to set me up on a date with someone I used to date. My tires got slashed and I was stuck there for the night," the two stared at each other in silence and Star frowned, "And so here I am trying to…"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "Why in the hell would your parents try to set you up like that? I'd probably believe you if you said your friends did something like that, but not your parents,"

"It's the truth!" Star narrowed her eyes and leaned closer to Marco, "Why would I lie to you! I have nothing to gain from that!" Marco scuffed and looked away. Star frowned and sighed, "So…you don't believe me?"

"I'm sorry if I'm skeptical, but not even my parents would try to set me up on a blind date," he looked back and Star narrowed her eyes, "So can you off my front step, Miss Butterfly,"

"Fine, jerk!" she pushed Marco before turning around and walked away, her fists tightened and Marco closed the door.

 _ **Sorry for the short, belated chapter, but I'm in the middle of fighting the cold and I wanted to get something out for you guys. Their feud is going to go on for a while, like I said, I can't bring the story to a complete halt. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oracle6044: Yes, it will end up hurting both of them.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: Yeah, but I wanted to get that out before something can happen. Yeah, I didn't want to follow that trope and my advisors agreed.**_

 _ **Guest: Not quite, he's going to suffer for this as is Star.**_

 _ **jollelQ: I'm continuing it, don't worry.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter.**_

Star sat on the couch, petting Bella with a look of forlorn crossing her face. A knock at the door caught her attention and Bella began barking as she ran from Star over to the door. Star sighed and stood up before walking over to the door and opened it, "Chantelle, Andrea, Sabrina?" Chantelle Hill, Andrea Williams and Sabrina Backintosh stared at the blonde-haired woman. Star sighed and shook her head, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Word around the street is you got yourself a new boyfriend," Chantelle smirked and Star frowned, "Your parents called us and told us we don't need to…"

"We're not talking right now,"

The three looked confused and Sabrina arched a brow, "You and your parents? I know they tried to set you up with Alfonzo again, but I don't think that's a good reason not to talk to them,"

"No, Marco," Star frowned and the three looked at her, "I tried to tell him that my parents tried to set me up on a blind date…we had date last night and my parents called me and asked me to come over. I thought something had happened to them and I rushed over. As it turns out, they were just trying to get me to date Alfonzo and I tried to call Marco, but I couldn't get a hold of him and my tires got slashed and…"

"Whoa, slow down, Star," Andrea held up her hands and slightly smiled, "Why don't you tell us what happened?" Star took a deep breath and nodded before she slowly began telling her friends.

Marco laid on his bed, staring up at the ceiling with a hardened look crossing his face. Hearing the door open, he looked down in annoyance to see Leah walking into his room, "What is it Leah?"

"Well…we're all worried about you and I thought I can set you up on a date." Marco groaned and turned on his side, "C'mon Marco, don't be like that. Hayley's a sweet girl and…"

"Leah, no offense to you or your friend, but I'm done with the dating scene for a while. Besides, whenever you guys set me up on a date, the person always refers to me as a Mexican mutt. And that's why I liked Star, she didn't do that,"

"But she did make you look like an idiot at the restaurant," Leah sighed and Marco groaned, "If you're not going to do this for us or Hayley then do it for yourself. Star stood you up, you were waiting for her for hours and…"

"And you're not helping the situation," Marco sighed and got out of bed and shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm going for a walk," he walked over to the door and past Leah, "Tell your friend I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in dating anyone right now," Leah frowned and nodded before Marco walked down the hall and down the stairs.

Andrea, Chantelle and Sabrina stared at Star in disbelief as she hung her head, "Man…and you say we hook you up with assholes," Chantelle sighed and shook her head, "At least none of them accused you of lying,"

"Yeah…but Marco…he's had a rough dating life too…the people his friends set him up with always referred to him as a Mexican mutt and…well since I didn't do that, he thought we can try and now…all because of a stupid misunderstanding, he doesn't believe me!"

"Well…it's his loss," Andrea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall, "You're a great person Star and if he doesn't believe you then he isn't worth your time,"

"I guess," Star sighed and stood up, "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll see you guys later," the three frowned as Star walked out of the house and closed the door behind her.

Janna, Jackie, Leah, Oskar, Tom and Blake sat on the front step of Marco's house with questionable looks on their faces, "So…he's just going to give up? He didn't even try to me Hayley?" Leah sighed and shook her head before the six of them looked up and spotted Sabrina, Andrea and Chantelle walking towards the house, "And who the hell are you three?"

"We're Star's friends and we're here to talk some sense into Marco," Andrea answered, "My name's Andrea Williams, and this is Chantelle Hill and Sabrina Backintosh and…"

"And you're wasting your time," Jackie crossed her arms, "He walked out not too long ago and he doesn't have his phone with him,"

They groaned and Chantelle shook her head, "Look, we need to talk to him. What happened last night wasn't Star's fault," they stared at her and Chantelle sighed, "I know you think we're just trying to defend our friend, but her parents did try to set her up on a blind date and now Star and your friend are arguing and…"

"And I met Santa Claus," Janna hissed, "What do you think I'm going to believe first?"

The three frowned and they heard a voice say, "It's the truth," the nine of them looked back and saw Star's parents walking down the street, "We were only trying to help our daughter. We had no idea that she had met someone," the air between the elven grew still for several moments.

Oskar groaned and shook his head, "Well shit, now we have to find the bastard and knock some sense into him,"

Star's parents stared at him in shock and Jackie sighed, "You have to forgive him, but finding Marco when he's upset is next to impossible because he never goes to the same spot twice."

The six stood up and Leah frowned, "We'll go looking for him, you five should go get Star and we'll have them talk this mess out." Everyone nodded and began walking away from the house.

 _ **Just a brief chapter to let everyone have a look on the situation. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oracle6044: Yes, they're making harder for themselves.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Easier said than done, my friend, easier said than done.**_

 _ **MindCleaver27: Fun little fact my friend, this is an AU, their personalities have been altered to the story's liking, sorry for the confusion.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: Well…it's not settled quite yet my friend. I've got something else in mind for that part.**_

 _ **And for now, enjoy the next chapter.**_

Star sighed as she walked down the street, her hands in her pockets. She looked up and saw several couples walking past her. She sighed again and shook her head as she continued to walk down the street, "Bastard…my parents tried to set me up and he doesn't believe me," she looked up and spotted a dive bar on the corner of the street. She groaned and shook her head, "Why the hell not? My life is going to hell, so a dive bar sounds like a good idea," she walked towards the establishment and walked inside.

She looked around and spotted a familiar face and she narrowed her eyes and scuffed before walking towards the booth. Sitting across from him, she groaned and crossed her arms, "What the hell are you doing here Marco?" Marco looked up with a blank expression, "I'm here because a certain asshole doesn't believe me."

"Yeah, well Miss Butterfly, I'm here because a certain someone lied to me. I thought we had something because she didn't refer to me as a Mexican mutt," Star scuffed and looked away as Marco took a sip of his drink, "And besides, I never go to the same place twice when I'm upset. It keeps my friends away for a while,"

Star groaned and shook her head before spotting the pitcher of beer on the table. She looked at Marco and narrowed her eyes, "So are you going to share that beer or am I going to have to get my own?"

"It's a free country, go get a glass." Star stood up and walked over to the bad and Marco sighed, "Of all the rotten luck…why would she come to this bar?" he looked up and watched as Star got a glass from the bartender and shook his head, "Just share a few drinks with her. You don't even need to talk to her Diaz," Star turned and walked back to the booth and sat across from Marco.

She poured herself a glass before setting the pitcher back down onto the table. She looked up and took a deep breath, "Marco…can we be civil and talk like normal people?" Marco looked up and arched a brow, "We're in a public setting, so I don't think it'll be a good idea if we start yelling at each other and accusing one another without hearing each other's stories."

"There's nothing to talk about, Miss Butterfly. I used a cheesy pick up line, and as payment for my arrogance, you made me look like a fool," Star frowned and Marco shook his head, "And besides, isn't this how all of this started? Us sharing a couple of drinks?"

"Marco I'm trying to be calm and explain what happened. Can you try to be sensible and hear what I have to say?" Marco looked up at her and Star sighed, "I know you find it hard to believe. If it were to happen to me, I probably wouldn't believe you either, but I don't have a reason to lie to you. My parents did call me a short time after you called, and I thought something happened, so I rushed over. When I got there, my parents admitted that they were trying to set me up on a blind date. I yelled at them that they shouldn't call me for something like that. I went out to my car, ready to leave, when I saw my tires have been slashed.

I then tried calling you, but your phone was off and so I went back inside and complained to my parents some more. After a while, my mom suggested that I should call the place where we were going to meet. I did and they said that you had left."

Star frowned and shook her head, "I know all of this seems a little farfetched. Hell, I barely believe it myself, and it happened to me, but like I said, what do I have to gain out of this? What purpose do I have lying to you like that?"

The door opened and Star's parents stepped into the bar and saw the two sitting at a booth. They looked around before sitting a few booths down from the two and looked over towards them, "So this is the man who is dating Star?" Moon hummed and narrowed her eyes, "We better watch them to make sure nothing happens,"

"Agreed,"

Marco sighed and stood up, "Hey where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," he looked over his shoulder and Star frowned slightly, "Don't stop drinking for my absence. I'll be back," he turned and walked away from the table and Star shook her head.

She got ready to finish her drink when she felt someone tap her on her shoulder. She looked up and saw her parents standing behind her, "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to try and talk some sense into this Marco fellow, sweetheart," her father answered.

Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "I don't think that's going to work, dad. He's had a terrible dating life and…well, he's having a hard time believing me. I even find it hard to believe and I know I'm telling the truth,"

"Dear, if your father and I talk to him and tell him what happened, he might believe it then. I know he may think we're only trying to defend you, but it's a chance we'll have to take. If he doesn't believe it, then it just wasn't meant to be, if he does, then you two will be able to work everything out."

Marco splashed cool water on his face before turning the faucet off and looked at his reflection in the mirror, "What am I going to do? I can ignore her, pay my tab and go home, or I can talk to her and try to work things out. I mean…she still seems very nice and she seems determined to stick with this story of hers." He groaned and shook his head before drying his face and walked out of the restroom.

 _ **Okay, my advisors want me to end this chapter here. I don't know why, but I've learned to never question my advisors. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**MindCleaver27: They won't tell me, so I have no answer to give my friend. They're there to explain everything to Marco and to act as damage control.**_

 _ **jolleIQ: Cliffhanger? Man, I hate those. I suppose you can be right, my friend.**_

 _ **RobLebron: It won't be two weeks, I'm going to try and work on this one as often as I can. Sorry for the long wait between chapters though, my friend. No, she found him completely on accident. Neither one of them had the intention of running into each other.**_

 _ **JJmmmmmlol: No, they're not from another world, my friend, just some good friends of mine I knew since first grade. You too, and I hope to see you in future chapters.**_

 _ **Kuriyan BBQ: It's an AU and normally when something like that happens, people tend to close themselves from others, especially the one who caused them pain.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: No, they're pretty common and the go-to spot while one is feeling depressed. Answer to your question, we have been friends since first grade and they usually catch any errors before I post and they'd usually give me some ideas one rather to give a cliffhanger, add drama, or some other third thing. While most of the time it is a royal pain in the ass, they're here to help me and I'm not going to stop them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Marco looked up and saw Star sitting at the booth he had left her at. He looked at the bar and then at the door before shaking his head and walked towards the booth. Sitting across from Star, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Marco?" he looked up in slight annoyance and Star frowned, "My um…my parents are here," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "They want to talk to us,"

"Really," Star frowned and nodded and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Star, I'm having difficulties believing this whole story, so your parents are wasting their time,"

"Marco, I know you find it hard to believe, but can you hear them out? I know you're going to probably believe that they're lying to you, but can you hear what they have to say and…"

"Where are they?" Star looked back and nodded her parents over.

Marco looked up at the older couple with slightly narrowed eyes, "Marco, these are my parents, Moon and River, mom, dad, this is the guy I was telling you about." Marco stared at them and Star frowned, "They'd like to talk to you."

"Marco, what our daughter told you is true," River said and Marco arched a brow, "I know you see this as us defending Star, but understand that we had called her and tried to set her up with a lad named Alfonzo Dolittle."

"Star didn't tell us that she had met someone and we were trying to help her find a nice man and it appears to have backfired," Moon sighed and shook her head, "If we had known she had met someone, we wouldn't have intervened and you two wouldn't be in this mess or this place," Star and Marco looked at each other in silence, "We'll…leave you two alone for now," the two walked away from them without uttering another word.

Marco sighed and shook his head and Star frowned, "So…now you know that my parents tried to set me up. I told you I have nothing to gain out of lying to you," she stood up and took a deep breath, "Well…I suppose I should go now and…"

"Wait," she looked at Marco and Marco stood up, "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have doubted you like that. I offered to go out with you to help you get away from assholes and here I am, probably the biggest asshole you've ever met,"

"No…you're not, it's just…"

"Why don't you come back to my place and I'll make you some of my famous nachos and we'll watch some movies together,"

"Isn't that what you said when we first met?" Marco nodded and Star slightly smiled, "And I believe I said, is that all you want to do, Mr. Diaz? Are you sure you don't want to jump the sack?"

"Give me some credit Goldilocks, I'm not that type of guy," Star giggled and Marco chuckled. "Are we really going to have this conversation?" the two fell silent before Marco sighed, "If you don't want to, I understand, but I've been a jerk to you and I obviously hurt you, so I'd like to try and make it up to you,"

"Sure…let's go," Marco nodded before Star took him by the hand and the two of them walked out of the bar together.

 _ **I apologize for the length on this one. This story is nearing its end. Sorry, my advisors really don't want this one to be a lengthy story. I've got two or three more chapters planned, and the next one will be M rated. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Kuriyan BBQ: Nah, my advisors want me to end this story as soon as possible.**_

 _ **jolleIQ: Well like I said, my advisors want this story done sooner than expected.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Oh my, I do hope you don't get caught my friend.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.  
**_

Star and Marco sat in the living room of Marco's house, a plate of nachos on the table in front of them. Marco sighed and shook his head and Star looked at him in confusion, "Are you okay Marco?"

"No, I'm not," he looked at Star and Star frowned, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that, I should've tried calling you instead of acting like a jerk,"

"Marco, it's fine. I mean we are here now and-"

"No, it's not fine and I shouldn't have snapped at you and-"

"Marco, follow me," the two stood up and walked up the stairs to Marco's room.

The two walked into the room and Star closed and locked the door behind them and looked at Marco with a sly smile as she slowly walked up to him with a slight sway her in hips. Marco's widened as she watched Star wiggling out of her tights, "Um…Star? What are you do-" before Marco could finish, Star pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Star had her back pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around Marco's waist, sweat running down their bodies. Star panted as she felt Marco's hardened dick rub against her wet pussy. She looked up and slightly smiled, "Marco…I want you to fuck me," Marco's eyes widened and Star giggled, "C'mon Marco, I want your dick in my pussy!" Marco smirked and moved back before thrusting his dick into Star's pussy and Star moaned and dug her nails into Marco's back.

Star panted as Marco continued to move in and out of her pussy. Star looked up and slightly smiled, "Marco, I love, please keep fucking me!"

"I love you too, Estrella!" Marco smirked as he continued.

The two laid under the covers on the bed and panted as sweat covered their bodies and Star felt semen dripping out of her pussy. Marco looked over at Star and frowned, "I really am sorry you know," Star looked at him and he sighed, "I shouldn't have snapped at you, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions and-"

"Marco it's fine, we're past that," Star smiled, nuzzling closer to him, "My parents explained everything and now we're here…but just so something like that never happens again…I've been thinking…will it be all right if me and Bella move in here?"

"Who's Bella?"

"My dog," Star laid her head on his chest and smiled, "So can we?"

"Heh, I guess I can use the company," Marco wrapped an arm around Star and rubbed her back, "So…whenever you and Bella are ready to move in, let me know and I'll set up a room for you two and-"

"Well…Bella usually sleeps in the hall and since we will be dating, I figured to save on space…we'd share a room," Marco smirked and nodded before kissing the top of her head.

 _ **I apologize for the wait and the lackluster chapter, but my family was getting to me while I was writing this chapter and my advisors are away visiting family for the week, so I didn't have their help on this one. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think. I have one more chapter planned for this one.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Brewer235: Good to hear my friend. Yes, sorry about that, I tried writing without the help of my advisors and my family has sent me into a stress filled that I couldn't think straight.**_

 _ **Starcofan09: Good to know. Keep reading.**_

 _ **Bedrock Armor: Yes they are, but no one can really ignore family issues for very long.**_

 _ **Okay, I wanted to extend the last chapter, but my advisors don't think it can be salvageable, so they're advising me to end this story and start on a new one. Enjoy.**_

Months have passed since Star and Marco moved in together. Star stood in the kitchen, drinking a cup of tea when she heard Bella barking. Looking down, she saw Bella walk up to her, a folded-up piece of paper in her collar, "Hey Bella, what do you got there?" Bella barked as Star knelt down and reached over and took the piece of paper out of her collar before unfolding it, "Come to the room where we have our relations to get the second clue for a new celebration," Star sighed and smiled as she shook her head, "Dork…what is he planning?" she straightened herself up before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Entering hers and Marco's room, she saw a note resting on her pillow. Walking over to the bed, she picked up the note and read it, "Now go to the room where we wash the day's dirt off, care not to slip and fall," Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Okay, he's sending me on a wild goose chase, I know it," turning around, she walked out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom.

Entering the bathroom, she saw a note taped to the mirror. Sighing, she walked across the room and took the note off the mirror before reading it, "Almost there you see, come to the backyard under the tree," Star frowned and sighed, "Did he have to write it in rhyme?" she turned and walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Opening the sliding glass door, she saw Marco leaning up against the tree, a smirk across his lips. Groaning, she walked up to him and took a deep breath, "You know, you could've just called me out here instead of making me run all over the house,"

"It wasn't all over the house, it was in our room and the bathroom," Star sighed and Marco held out a small black box, "And besides, if I were to do that, this next part wouldn't make any sense," Star looked confused as Marco opened the box and Star saw a folded note resting in the box.

Taking the note, she unfolded it and read it, "Congratulations, you've solved my riddles three, my next question is this: Will you marry me?" she looked back at the box and saw a silver band with a diamond resting on the top, sitting in the box. She slightly smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "Dork, you could've just asked,"

"I know, but I wanted to make it a little fun for us. I've looked around for interesting ways to propose and I decided to go with a simple scavenger hunt," Marco hugged her back and rubbed her back, "So…is that a yes or a no?"

"It's a yes, you dork," Star smiled before breaking from the hug and kissed him, "But like I said, you could've just asked me instead of doing this," Marco chuckled before kissing Star's forehead.

 _ **Okay, my advisors have texted me a few days ago and they wanted me to end this one like this and to start on a new story, I don't know they wanted to end it like this, but they said it may have a possible sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
